Gimana Jadinya Kalau
by AlayChildren
Summary: Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI! / WARNING : Random!AU, jayus dan maksa / RnR, boleh? / TERNYATA ADA CHARA BASARA YANG NAMANYA KEPAKE BUAT IKLAN!
1. Ishida Mitsunari

Perhatian (**AMAT wajib dibaca**) : fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa ada yang melecehkan/menjatuhkan satu karakter pun. Semua dibagi rata, sama-sama nista, sama-sama ketjeh. Sekian dan terima kasih banyak. J

.

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(mari berdoa sesuai keyakinan masing-masing agar CAPCOM mewariskannya ke saya segera #GAK)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI! #apapula

-000000000-

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Ishida Mitsunari …_**

**_._**

**_._**

Musim panas emang nyebelin. Terlebih lagi bagi orang-orang mager. Tapi, Hideyoshi dkk. yang lagi keredongan di _basecamp _saat penggempuran Mino sambil nyantai nggak merasa kepanasan. Karena mereka memiliki 'kipas' angin rahasia bertenaga super seperti kata Mario Teguh…

.

KPAK… KPAK… KPAK…

"Widih… mantep gan, kencengan dikit dong." Ujar Yoshitsugu.. uhmm.. OOC.

.

KPAK… KPAK.. KPAK… KPAK…

"Elu emang bisa diandelin dah, sob." Kata Ieyasu.

"Nggak sia-sia juga ya… Hideyoshi-sama ngerekrut elu…" Hanbei menggumam.

"Kencengin… kencengin…" Perintah Hideyoshi.

"Baik, Hideyoshi-sama." _Readers_ pasti tau orang ini.

.

KPAK… KPAK… KPAK….

"Sejuuuuuuuuk~" Ieyasu seneng.

"Yang laen kepanasan, kita mah… nyanteee~!" Yoshitsugu nyerocos OOC… lagi.

"Teruskan, kata Pak SBY." Kata Hideyoshi OOC (Out of Country[?]).

.

KPAK… KPAK…

.

"Hideyoshi-sama…"

"Kenapa berhenti?"

"Saya… hah.. hah… lelah, Tuan. Maafkan saya." Ujar sang pengikut muda bersurai putih kecapean manggut-manggut bak anjing liar karena …

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_PONINYA YANG KAKU DIJADIIN KIPAS RAHASIA?!_**

.

.

.

"Mm. Baiklah, istirahat satu jam. Nanti kasih lagi G***SBY di rambutmu, terus kipas lagi. Lihat, rambutmu udah _lenje-lenje _gak kuat. Nih." Hideyoshi menyodorkan satu kemasan gel rambut ternama di Jepang―sang negara matahari terbit―kepada Mitsunari.

"_Hai_. Hideyoshi-sama, saya sangat berterima kasih." Mitsunari menerima pemberian tuannya dengan penuh hormat lalu membungkuk sedalam-dalamnya.

"Mm."

.

(A/N : Emang udah ada ya, G***SBY di jaman Sengoku Jidai?)

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan jayusnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hola epribadieh! Saya adalah author baru yang nongol dengan biadab dalam fandom ini. *lambai tangan*

Disini saya akan merencanakan nulis drabble/ficlet humor, jadi kalo baca ginian hati-hati saja dengan kejayusan, kenistahan dan semua yang buruk pada fic saya, oke?

Bagi yang merasa drabble ini amatlah jayus dan maksa, saya bakal usahakan lebih baik (atau lebih nista) pada chapter lainnya dengan chara yang berbeda. Terima kasih~

.

.

salam titan :3

Review/flame?


	2. Mouri Motonari

Perhatian (**AMAT wajib dibaca**) : fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa ada yang melecehkan/menjatuhkan satu karakter pun. Semua dibagi rata, sama-sama nista, sama-sama ketjeh. Sekian dan terima kasih banyak. :)

.

.

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(tolong dong, saya mau culik Fuuma, Yukimura, Masmun, Mitsunari, sama Hanbei... onegai~? #timpuked)

.

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

**.**

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI! #apapula

-000000000-

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Mouri Motonari …_**

**_._**

Masa kecil memang menyenangkan.

Tapi, ada juga yang ngalamin masa kecil tapi kurang bahagia alias (kalo bahasa gaulnya sih) MKKB. Kaya bocah ingusan yang satu ini. Siapakah gerangan?

Mouri Motonari.

Penasaran? Mari kita saksikan cuplikan kisah (ngenes) dari salah satu anggota MKKB kita yang satu ini.

Dulu, Motonari bersekolah di TKKBMKKB (Taman Kanak-kanak Khusus Bocah dengan Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia) BASARA(P) yang isinya anak-anak dengan MKKB ringan sampe yang akut.

Suatu hari, kelas Motonari akan mengadakan permainan olahraga PON (Pekan Olahraga Ngenes). Tiap murid akan memilih olahraga kesukaannya masing-masing. Saat sehari sebelumnya, guru kelas mereka bertanya apa olahraga favorit si murid, maka banyak jawaban terlontar :

"Egrang, bu!" Jawab Masamune.

"Nanam sayur(?), bu!" Tanggap Kojurou.

"Yoga, bu!" Kata Kasuga. Elit bener nih anak.

"Lempar lembu, bu!" Jawab Matsu. Tapi diralat oleh Toshiie, "Anu… Lempar lembing!"

"Godain cewek(?!), bu!" Jawab Keiji.

Keiji, jawabanmu terlalu dewasa untuk ukuran anak TK, nak.

Jawaban polos nan ngaco yang keluar dari anak murid yang (k)unyuk nggemesin bak minion lebam dicium knalpot bajaj memang unik-unik. Maka dari itu, guru mereka―Nouhime―berkata, "Besok kita akan mengadakan PON, anak-anak! Diharap membawa alat olahraga masing-masing buat besok ya~ seperti yang tadi kalian sebutkan~"

Maka, hasil dari jawaban di atas, Masamune akan membawa egrang, Kojurou membawa sayur sebakul, Kasuga memakai baju seksyeh ala yoga, Matsu nggak jadi bawa lembu, dan Keiji bakalan digampar Magoichi nonstop dari bel masuk sekolah sampai pulang.

Aneh? Namanya juga TKKBMKKB.

Terus, bagaimanakah nasip Motonari? Dia emang sengaja nggak bilang terus terang karena olahraga kesukaannya ini bakalan menjadi cetar membahana baday khatulistiwa karena mengunsur anti-mainstream. Fufufu, lihat saja nanti.

_._

_._

_NEXT DAY…_

.

Apa yang dipaparkan sebelumnya memang benar-benar terjadi. Bahkan, Keiji bener-bener digampar. Tapi bedanya, sebelum bel masuk sekolah dia udah dapet 15 gamparan _combo_ dari cewek bermarga Saika.

Bel masuk, PON dimulai. Gamparan dari Magoichi terus melayang ke pipi Keiji meski guru sudah ada di depan mata. Jawsdrop, Ibu Nouhime mengalihkan pandangan, melihat-lihat properti olahraga yang dibawa anak-anak didiknya.

"Wah, Masamune… egrangnya beli dimana? Bagus. Bukannya egrang kebanyakan buat yang orang dewasa, ya? Susah lho, nyari yang ukuran anak-anak." Puji ibu guru.

"Buat sendiri kok bu, dibantu ayah." Jawab Dokuganryuu kecil dengan nada super polos tanpa dosa. Mukanya juga unyu-unyu tudemeks sampe author yang aslinya biasa aja sama Masmun jadi nosblit mbayanginnya. #masmunfgmarikitajeritbersama #woiy

"Hebat!" Jempol melayang dari Nouhime. Tapi, kena lobang hidung Masamune yang otomatis ngorek sampe upilnya juga. _Yuck_.

Biarkan. Lanjut ke Motonari.

"Motonari, kamu bawa a―stagfirullahaladzim! Apa itu nak?! Senjata tajam?!" Ibu guru panik bukan kepalang taktala anak muridnya yang satu ini…

.

.

**_BAWA RING BLADE, TAPI DIJADIIN HULAHUP?!_**

.

.

"Apa bu? Ini hulahup. Saya suka main hulahup, bu." Bantah Motonari sambil mengopas kepolosan Masamune.

"Ini… ini senjata tajam! Ini _ring blade_! Kamu kok bawa yang bahaya sih?!" Protes Ibu Nouhime.

"Nggak kok bu! Suwer terkewer-kewer bibir Kenshin dower! Ini hulahup!" bantah si murid lagi.

"Kamu kecil-kecil udah ngebahayain, ngebohong pula! Jelas-jelas ini _ring blade_, nak! Mau jadi apa kamu?!"

"Ya jadi manusia-lah! Di keluarga saya hulahup memang begini, bu! Keluarga saya itu penantang maut! Maka dari itu, kami adalah penganut anti-mainstream bergaya ekstrim!" jelas Motonari panjang lebar. "MOTONARI _THE SUN_! UWOOOOH…!"

Lalu dengan gagah beraninya ia memainkan _ring blade _seperti hulahup pada umumnya. Pinggang rampingnya pun geal-geol kesana-kemari dengan lincahnya. Tanpa membuat hulahup versi ekstrim tersebut jatuh berdenting. Sontak membuat teman-temannya bermata bling-bling takjub, kaya abis dapet wangsit ajaib ala pilem silat gitu.

"Sugeeeeeeeee~!" Sorak murid-murid.

"Motonari~ mau nyoba dong~!" Jerit Tsuruhime.

"Quemow choba djugah dhuonx..!" Kata Nobunaga alay.

"Gantian! Gantian!" Pinta Masamune.

"Lho..? Jangan deh, bahaya loh… aku kalo mau main ini―"

Tapi udah direbut sama satu kelas. Terlambat kamu, nak Motonari.

"―Pake pelindung perut…" Lanjut Motonari dari kejauhan, melihat anak-anak sekelasnya bermain hulahup―RALAT―_ring blade_ ala keceriaan anak TK.

"Aih, tapi sakit juga maininnya…" Gumam Masamune sewaktu mendapat giliran bermain hulahup.

Besoknya, TKKBMKKB BASARA diliburkan karena hampir semua murid di kelasnya masuk RS gara-gara perutnya luka berat sehabis main hulahup versi ekstrim dan Motonari dikeluarkan dari TKKBMKKB tersebut.

.

.

.

TBC dengan gilanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Oke fix, mungkin ini jayus, iyaaa... saya tau saya gak becus, PHP karena nggak bisa bikin kalian ngakak.

Sekali lagi saya tekankan, isi dari fic ini nggak lebih dari 1.000 - 2.000 kata. Jadi, di fic ini saya menulis kumpulan drabble dan ficlet. Ya jadi... jangan kecewa kalau isinya udah jayus, garing, pendek, nggak jelas lagi. Oh ya! Satu lagi, saya kasih tau kalau update fic ini mingguan, tepatnya weekend. Kalo nggak sabtu, ya minggu. Tapi kalo lagi (nggak) beruntung, ya sabtu-minggu. Sudah, itu saja.

.

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

Review/Flame?


	3. Kasuga

Perhatian (**AMAT wajib dibaca**) : fic ini hanya untuk hiburan semata tanpa ada yang melecehkan/menjatuhkan satu karakter pun. Semua dibagi rata, sama-sama nista, sama-sama ketjeh. Sekian dan terima kasih banyak. :)

.

.

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(CAPCOM please... saya cuman kepengen Ishida Mitsunari aja deh kalo semuanya nggak dibolehin)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

-000000000-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Kasuga …_**

**_._**

Entah kesambet arwah Bishamonten atau digombal Sadako, Kenshin bilang begini sama Kasuga, si Pedang Cantik miliknya;

"Sebagai perempuan, kamu harusnya menjaga perhiasanmu. Jangan sampai terlihat oleh yang bukan mahram*-mu. Setidaknya kamu memakai pakaian yang menutup dada dan pahamu itu."

Nah lo? Alim banget kan? Kasuga sendiri bahkan _shock_ ndengernya. Author juga, loh. #gananya #wokesip Yah, wajar sih… soalnya kan Kenshin pake tutup kepala (baca : kerudung) walaupun dia LAKI-LAKI. Tuh kan, cowok aja bisa menutup aurat dengan baik. Kasuga yang cewek kalah uy…

Berhubung keinginan Kenshin adalah perintah bagi Kasuga, maka yang bersangkutan menurut-nuruti saja apa perintah atasannya. Dan akhirnya, Kenshin menyuruh Kasuga membeli pakaian yang sopan. #ea

Selama beberapa bulan, berkat bimbingan dari Uesugi Kenshin, Kasuga mulai memperbaiki diri dengan pelajaran agar auratnya dijaga. Ia berubah total menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Maksiat dikurangi, kebaikan pun dibagi. #eaedisi2

Saat perempuan itu membenahi diri, ia akan merubah semua gaya hidupnya. Termasuk pakaian-pakaiannya, sewaktu ia mengecek lemari guna membakar baju kurang bahan itu…

"Loh? Baju aku yang waktu itu pada kemana?" Dengan penuh kebingungan Kasuga mencari-cari baju 'jahiliyah'* itu.

Oleh karena itu, ia bertanya pada Kenshin. "Kenshin-sama, baju-bajuku yang udah nggak pernah kupakai kemana?"

Keshin yang saat itu sedang nonton tv sambil makan pilus Merpati* langsung keselek.

Oh, _great_.

Harga diri akan hancur bila ia membeberkan apa yang telah dia lakukan pada baju-baju minim Pedang Cantiknya. Karena…

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_BAJUNYA DIKASIH KE ORANG LAIN?!_**

.

.

.

Termasuk ke : SHINGEN, MOTOCHIKA, IEYASU, HIDEYOSHI, DLL.

Author jijik, plis.

Karena orang se-suci(?) Kenshin ternyata kaya begitu…

Kasuga udah nggak ngerti lagi sama isi otak Kenshin semenjak tahu nasib pakaian minimnya. Yang jelas, cowok cantik yang tadinya straight berubah drastis menjadi …

Padahal, yang selama ini mengajarkan kebaikan kepadanya adalah KENSHIN sendiri.

Kalo mau bayangin daftar nama orang yang hurufnya di caps memakai baju Kasuga silakan bayangkan sendiri.

Karena, sekali lagi… author jijik (meski ujung-ujungnya ngakak juga kalo ngebayanginnya).

Apakah dunia mau kiamat? Tanyakan pada rumput yang bergoyang. Saya selaku author penulis fic abnormal ini nggak tahu apa-apa. #dalihbanget

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan nistahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

*mahram : saudara;orang yang sah untuk melihat bagian-bagian tubuh tertentu seseorang, biasanya saudara kandung, orang tua, dsb.

*jahiliyah : masa kebodohan yang berisi orang-orang kafir yang suka berbuat kerusakan pada zaman dahulu. Di fic ini author mengibaratkan pakaian Kasuga yang kurang sopan seperti pakaian masa-masa jahiliyah.

*Merpati : plesetan nama merek kacang lol.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Akhirnya weekend dateng jugaaaaaaaaaa~! *joget poco-poco*

Dan fic ini semakin ke chapter semakin menjijikkan saja... -_-' garing pula... huhuhu.. emang nggak becus.

Tapi author kangen readers! *muach* (Readers : jijik plis~!)

Oke serius. Mungkin fic ini lebih pendek dari yang sebelumnya, makin nggak jelas inti ceritanya, plus garing. Maaf ya... saya kehabisan ide buat karakter yang satu ini... tapi tenang! Insya Allah chapter depan saya usahakan lebih bagus lagi (atau lebih nista dan garing -_-). Ah, tapi rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Menunggu weekend seperti nunggu jodoh, lama sekali. Maaf, hari minggu nanti saya nggak bisa update, hiksu... *nyosor ingus* Banyaknya tugas dan agenda-agenda (nggak) penting menumpuk seiring bertambahnya bulan. Iya, saya udah kelas 3 SMP... *ngelap airmata* Sori dori mori deh kalau updatenya lemot kaya modem tetangga sebelah(?) Yah, semoga yang satu tidak terlalu mengecewakan~

Sekarang, mari kita ngocok arisan siapa yang bakal dinistain sama saya pada chapter depan nanti...

*drum rolls*

Om-om kumisan yang hobinya nembak. Punya istri dan anak buah 2 biji.

Hayo siapa? Tahu kan? Orang itu bakal dinistakan nanti. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa setan*

Woke! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! Wassalam! Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?

.

(btw, Ishida Mitsunari ganteng~ :* )


	4. Oda Nobunaga

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(CAPCOM, bersumpahlah untuk memberikan Mitsunari kepada saya kalo dia sudah bisa ngakak gugulingan minimal satu kali)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI! #apapula

-000000000-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Oda Nobunaga …_**

**_._**

Beberapa minggu setelah pembantaian klan Takeda di Nagashino.

Nobunaga dan antek-anteknya liburan ke kaki pegunungan di Kai, tanah yang telah klan Oda rebut dari klan Takeda.

Dan sang pemimpin klan Oda punya aib (besar) selama liburan itu berlangsung.

Sekitar tengah malam. Om Nobun, Nouhime, Ranmaru, Mitsuhide, Hideyoshi, Hanbei, dan Ieyasu mengadakan acara kumpul kecil-kecilan―entah apa―di kamar si om dalam sebuah penginapan di sekitar kaki gunung Kai. Kebetulan, ada pintu yang menghubungkan kamar dengan halaman terbuka. Karena bodi Hideyoshi yang 'owaow' dan otomatis bikin hampir seisi kamar lumayan gerah, maka dibukalah pintu tersebut.

Semua berjalan secara khidmat, aman, sejahtera, dan sehat sentosa seperti acara pesta ulang tahun anak-anak. Tetapi, semakin larut, semakin besar pula kecepatan angin hingga membuat api obor yang ditempel di sekitar kamar dan lentera remang-remang. Plus mereka jadi kedinginan. Malah, Hanbei yang sistem imunitas tubuhnya lemah mulai merasa beku kaya es batu. Tinggal dimasukin ke sirop, mantep deh. #salahfokus

Dan baru saja setelah Ieyasu, atas perintah panglima tertinggal―RALAT ―tertinggi Oda Nobunaga, menutup pintu, semua menjadi gelap gulita karena angin menyusup dan mematikan semua penerangan di kamar. Semua pun _shock_ se-OOC mungkin. Mitsuhide jerit ala perawan, Hideyoshi panik gak keruan, Nouhime ketakutan, Hanbei panuan, Ieyasu bisulan dan Ranmaru kutuan. Gak nyambung, oke. Maaf.

Terkecuali chara om kumisan terfavorit(?) kita di fandom ini, Om Oda. Dia tetap tenang seperti air yang mengalir. #ashek

.

"DIAM SEMUA! JANGAN PANIK! CEPAT AMBILKAN MINYAK DAN KOREK API, SUDAH KUSIAPKAN DI SUDUT KAMAR INI SEBAGAI CADANGAN!" Perintahnya.

.

Semua diam dalam kegelapan―secara, bulan di malam itu terus-terusan tertutupi awan tebal―yang benar-benar gelap. Belum nyampe 5 detik, suasana langsung heboh lagi mencari-cari benda berharga sebelum era lampu itu. Mitsuhide berhuru-hara, Hideyoshi gila, Nouhime berusaha, Hanbei manula, Ieyasu maen bola, dan Ranmaru nari samba. Eh, nggak nyambung lagi? Maaf.

Di tengah kesibukan pencarian, Nouhime berhasil mengambil minyak. Dan di waktu yang bersamaan, tangan Ranmaru seperti meraih sesuatu yang mirip-mirip obor. Dia sempat ragu, tapi dengan cepat ia memutuskan dan langsung teriak, "Nouhime-sama! Saya menemukan obor! Cepat siram minyak dan nyalakan api!"

Secara kebetulan, tangan mereka saling bertemu, saling menuntun dan dengan cara seajaib kantung Doraemon, Nouhime menuang sedikit minyak lalu menyalakannya dengan elemen api miliknya. Obor pun menyala.

Semua bernafas lega. Tapi nggak buat satu dari tujuh orang di ruangan itu. Yang membuat hembusan nafas lega itu menjadi kepanikan total―lagi―seperti kejadian di saat lampu penerangan tiba-tiba mati barusan.

.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! ! ! AARGH INIAPAH PANAS BANGET CUK! INIAPA WOY ASDFGHJKL PANASSS BUOOKKK! WAAARGHH..! ! ! !"

.

Om Oda rupanya…

.

.

.

**_KONDENYA TERNYATA DIKIRA SUMBU OBOR?!_**

.

.

.

Refleks panik, Nouhime menyiram suaminya dengan minyak yang dia kira air. Kobaran apinya makin membesar membuat Nobunaga gugulingan kesana-kemari dan jejeritan histeris seperti orang yang dirukiyah*.

"NOBUNAGA-SAMA KEBAKAAAAAAARRR! KEBAKAAAAAR!" Jerit Mitsuhide.

"ENIBADI ENIWAN! SAMBADI SAMWAN! HELEP AS!" (terjemah : anybody anyone! somebody someone! help us!) Teriak Hideyoshi se-alay mungkin dalam mencari pertolongan.

"HUGA BUGA GABALAGA! NGUK! NGUK!" Ieyasu malah melaksanakan aksi ritual berdoa ala suku Aborigin segaje mungkin. Mungkin doain Nobunaga biar apinya cepat padam. _Mungkin_, lho ya..

Singkat kata. Malam itu, kaco berat sampe-sampe author nggak tahu mau nyeritain kaya gimana lagi saking parahnya kondisi mereka.

.

.

.

Lusanya, Nobunaga pulang ke Owari dengan kepala botak setengah yang sampe dikira mengalami penuaan dini dan menjadi bahan pembicaraan rakyat. Kalo jaman Sengoku udah punya twitter, mungkin fenomena alam(?) ini bakal masuk sebagai 'Top 10 Trending Topic' urutan 3 besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan semprulnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

*rukiyah : pengobatan cara islam dengan membacakan ayat suci Al-Qur'an dan cara-cara islami lainnya. Biasanya kalo ada yang nggak tahan ada orang yang jerit-jerit (kaya si Oda tadi contohnya).

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Update cepat! Saya nggak bisa sabar nunggu weekend jadinya Jum'at malam ini saja publish-nya! *bedjat kali kau nak*

Yang matanya teliti pasti tau kan kalo Om Oda punya konde? Hayooo... :P

GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ODA NISTA SEKALE GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! #dipites

Saya sangat GEMAR menistakan chara yang satu ini. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah perusak suasana OTP saya, NagaIchi (Nagamasa & Oichi). TEGA NIAN KAU MENEMBAK MATI NAGAMASA! TAPI UJUNG-UJUNGNYA MITSUHIDE BUNUH DIRIMU NAK GYAHAHAHA #dipitesedisi2

Tapi, LU KESIKSA DUA KALI SAMA GUA, GUA NISTAIN GYAHAHAHAHA *author mulai gila*

Bukan berarti saya bakalan nge-bash orang ini terus-terusan dan seenak udel. Kasian, ntar saya dipenjara atas tuntutan CAPCOM gara-gara nge-bash Om Oda seenaknya. Banyak yang kangen ntar. #KAGAK Jadi, peace aja deh, pesan saya : nistakan chara secukupnya saja(?). Karena segala sesuatu yang berlebihan itu nggak baik. *sok alim detected*

Garingkah? Jayuskah? Nistakah? Jelekkah? Ancurkah? Semua bisa dituang di review.

**CORET**Sudahlah,mausibuknyipokinMitsunaridulunieh**CORET**

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?


	5. Katakura Kojuurou

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(Oke fix, kalo CAPCOM nggak mau ngasih Mitsunari juga, tolong biarkan saya merawat Hanbei sampe sembuh, phleaz! PLEAAAAAAAAAAAAASEE #maksa)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Katakura Kojuurou …_**

.

Tegang. Itulah yang kini dirasakan oleh penyandang gelar 'Ryuu no Migime' ini.

Secara tidak terhormat, tuannya Date Masamune menyuruh dia untuk datang ke ruangan pribadinya akhir pekan ini. Dilihat dari cara bicaranya waktu itu, bisa dibilang Kojuurou punya masalah berat di mata Masamune. Padahal, Kojuurou adalah karyawan teladan dan sudah menjadi tangan kanan kepercayaan Masamune. Apa jangan-jangan Kojuurou ketahuan nyolong mangga rumah bos bermata satunya ini?

.

"Kojuurou! Hari Minggu nanti cepat datang ke ruanganku pagi-pagi! _No offense_, bila kau terlambat satu detik saja, kupastikan pantatmu gosong disengat Death Fang milikku! _Understand_?!"

.

Nah, lo?

Tuhan, hati Kojuurou galau nih. Gimana dong?

Okelah, dia pasrah. Daripada pantatnya tepos beneran atau bahkan bisa lebih parah dari itu―kemungkinan kedua yang lebih parah adalah, menjadi menu pengganti ayam bakar, namanya berubah menjadi 'Pantat Kojuurou Bakar' dan dijadikan alternatif makanan kesukaan Ipin itu―karena Death Fang cuma gara-gara telat SATU detik doang?!

Jadilah dia, pria bertampang mantan preman Blok M itu datang kepada hati―SALAH―ruangan pribadi Masamune di Hari Minggu.

.

.

.

.

Tunggu sebentar… lihat! Ada author terkapar gosong habis dibakar Kojuurou!

.

.

.

.

.

Balik ke cerita. Waktu dan tempat sudah sesuai alur, Kojuurou kini siap membuka pintu.

Pintu baru saja Kojuurou buka…

**KRIEEEET...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**BRAKKKK!**

"Kojuurou…!" Bentak Masamune sambil menggebrak meja tepat setelah Kojuurou baru menatapnya dengan kondisi pintu masih dibuka.

"Ke-kenapa… Masamune-sama?" Kojuurou kaget, jadi gagap.

"Lihat, sekarang… Bi**uat lebih besar!" Bentak Masamune lagi dibarengi dengan munculnya biskuit gandum susu secara ajaib dari tangan Dokuganryuu itu.

"Ke-ke-kenapa… Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuurou lagi sambil menutup pintu dengan gugup.

"Susunya, 3x lebih banyak…!" Teriak laki-laki pemakai _eyepatch _itu seperti marah sambil menggigit biskuit itu brutal.

"Kenapa… Masamune-sama?!" Karena terlalu tegang, Kojuurou terus-terusan bertanya dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Supaya… lebih enak!" Jawab Masamune geram segaje-gajenya.

.

Kojuurou terpatri. Tunggu, dia pengen muter otak dulu.

Kayaknya familiar banget sama kata-kata ini…

Sebentar, jangan bilang kalo ini―

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MAEN IKLAN BI**UAT EDISI REVISI?!_**

.

.

.

"Masamu―!"

**BRUAAAAAAAAAAAAK!**

Kojuurou yang tadinya pingin protes ambruk tertimpa daun pintu yang patah se-elegan mungkin. Dengan binalnya, Oda―si perusak pintu―langsung nyerocos seakan jenggotnya kebakar dan gosong. Lebih spesifik : ngomong kecepetan.

"BI**UAT ADA LAGI, TAPI BAGI-BAGI YA!"

"Ke-kenapa…?!" tanya Kojuurou dan Masamune bersamaan dalam maksud yang berbeda. Masamune, pura-pura terkejut karena tuntutan iklan sementara tangan kanannya nelangsa kenapa doi malang banget dimasukkan ke dalam iklan nista ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"CUT!" teriak sutradara bangga. "Akting yang bagus, mari kita beristirahat sejenak!"

Kebalikannya, Kojuurou gondok setengah hidup sama segala kekonyolan ini dan bersumpah demi Daun Bawang-san untuk menebas semua pantat milik semua makhluk ada di ruangan ini hingga habis tak tersisa dengan jurus 'Kaguya-hime' miliknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan binalnya.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Hoh?! Kok updatenya hari Selasa?

Sebut saja kondisi saya sedang dalam pelarian masalah (baca : menghindari ganasnya pekan ulangan harian yang menggila).

Karena waktu sebentar, saya nggak bisa curcol bebas kayak di weekend nih. Padat banget deh jadwal anak kelas SMP akhir T-T Yang berkenan segera tinggalkan review. oke? :)

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?


	6. Takeda Shingen

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(Oke. Mitsunari nggak mau dikasih, Hanbei juga. MASAMUNE DAH SAYA COLONG! ! ! #eh)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Takeda Shingen …_**

.

"Oyakata-sama!"

Yukimura, sang Macan Muda menatap punggung Shingen penuh arti. Sorotan cahaya matahari lebay ditampilkan sedramatis mungkin. Yang dipanggil tetap pada posisinya. Tegap dan teguh. Dan posisi Shingen yang membelakangi Yukimura mirip banget kaya seorang pria yang sedang berusaha membujuk gadisnya karena ngambek melihat kekasihnya ketahuan selingkuh di belakang.

.

Mungkin kalo versi yaoinya bakalan kaya begini…

Yukimura : "Maafin aku, say! Tolong! Aku nyesel, pokoknya aku janji nggak bakal selingkuh lagi di belakang kamu!"

Shingen : "Pembohong! Pokoknya kita harus putus! Aku nggak maafin kamu!"

.

.

Udahan stop jijik. Hasil riset mengatakan bahwa Shingen jadi uke itu hasilnya menggelikan dan Yukimura nggak cocok sama sekali dijadikan seme. Yang lebih penting, mari kita fokuskan kembali pada tema cerita.

Shingen bersedekap seperti biasa dalam kesunyian. Topi surainya yang biasa dikenakan pada saat penting sudah tersemat di kepala botaknya. Dengan tatapan yang lurus ke depan membelakangi Yukimura, ia bertanya selantang mungkin.

"APA KAU SUDAH SIAP, YUKIMURA?!"

Yukimura yang selalu tergugah semangatnya tentu menjawab dengan nada yang sama lantangnya, "SANGAT SIAP, OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"BAGUS, SEKARANG… MARI KITA MULAI…!"

.

Tirai tersibak dan lautan penonton penuh sesak terlihat dari atas panggung.

Tunggu. lho kok―

.

"YAKKK… PARA JOMBLO, DUDA DAN JANDA! MARI KITA MENYANYI BERSAMA!"

"UWOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sorak para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah pria dan wanita paruh baya.

"IWAK PEYEKKK~ IWAK PEYEK NASI JAGUUUUNG~"

.

Sebentar. Ini kenapa―

.

"GOYANG CAESARRRR...!"

"TARREEEEEEEEKK…!"

.

Jadi... Shingen...

.

.

.

**_TOPI SURAINYA SUDAH BIKIN DIA NGONDEK TERUS DIKIRA PERSONIL TRIO _****_MACAN_****_?!_**

.

.

.

Dengan penuh sukacita para penonton makin memeriahkan suasana pada…

Konser.

DANGDUT.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan laknatnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Kesimpulan :

Trio Macan ternyata sudah ada pada jaman Sengoku Jepang sebelum adanya Trio Macan di Indonesia. Bedanya, di Jepang personilnya cowok, di Indonesia cewek.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

Moshi-moshi~! Saya kembali update! Yaiy, kali ini tentang Shingen dan kabar barunya dia telah beralihfungsi menjadi penyanyi dangdut :v *ditebas shingen*

Ah, saya nggak tau mau curcol apa lagi, pamit deh :D *ngeles*

Arigatou gozaimasu~~~~! ! !

salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?


	7. Oichi

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(TOYONG CAPCOM PUHLEAZ SAYA MAU ISHIDA MITSUNARI PUHLEAZZ #slap)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Oichi …_**

**_._**

"Maafkan aku, Nagamasa-san…" sesal Oichi. Tadi siang ia tidak sengaja menyenyenggol pria itu hingga terjatuh dan tangannya terkena gunting, lalu terluka. "Ini semua salah Ichi…"

"Tidak apa, Oichi-san… cuma terkena sedikit kok." Pria bermarga Azai itu tersenyum. "Lagipula aku juga tidak berhati-hati, tenang saja."

Pukul 10.00 malam tepat, waktunya mereka―karyawan karyawati perusahaan swasta―pulang. Jam lembur sudah habis. Tetapi Oichi masih saja bergumam-gumam untuk meminta maaf. "Ini semua salah Ichi… Ini semua salah Ichi…" dan membuat Nagamasa agak risih. Itu semua terjadi hingga mereka berdua menaiki lift menuju basement tempat mereka berdua memarkir kendaraan.

Selama mereka di lift, Oichi masih saja mengulang kata-kata yang sama, dan Nagamasa juga mulai kewalahan. Namun, 2 menit setelahnya sudah kembali normal. Oichi merasa tenang lalu tutup mulut dan kembali keliatan suram―kayak biasanya. Nagamasa menghela nafas kemudian. Lega.

.

Emang deh susah kalo nyenggol dikit sama nih cewek.

.

Tapi, semua itu berubah saat negara api―SALAH, bau daging busuk yang tak terduga datang menyerang.

"Mmmh.. hmph…" Nagamasa membuang aroma tidak mengenakkan dari hidungnya yang mendeteksi kalau tekanan udara di lift rada-rada abnormal. "Busuk.. apa ini?!" Bisiknya.

"Maafkan aku, Nagamasa-san… Ini semua salah Ichi…" Oichi berkicau lagi tiba-tiba dengan kata yang sama―lagi―dengan gestur tubuh suram seperti biasa. "Ini semua salah―"

"Apa lagi?! Jujur risih kalau Anda berbicara itu terus, sudah saya bilang tidak apa-apa, kan? Maaf bila bicaraku kasar, tapi aku benar-benar sudah memaafkan, kok!"

"Bukan itu…"

"Lantas?"

.

.

.

.

.

"Saya tadi… yang… et-to, buang… ang… in…" Kata terakhir diucapkan Oichi dengan kepala tertunduk dan suara yang makin kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

Cetar membahana baday khatulistiwa.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_MINTA MAAF MULU GATAUNYA KENTUT DIEM-DIEM?!_**

.

.

.

Siapapun, tolong bunuh pria bernama Azai Nagamasa, sekarang. Di tempat. TOLONG SIAPA SAJA PUHLEAZ―

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan sintingnya

* * *

.

.

.

Hai readers tertjintah! Kangen saya? (NGGAK)

Kali ini tentang Oichi yang ternyata... *ngelirik horor oichi* *dicabut nyawanya sama oichi*

Okefix! Saya nggak tau mau curcol apaan, yang pasti, pemungutan ide yang kemaren saya umumin hangus dan gak jadi... fu~ dan kali ini chapternya lumayan crispieh ya? Renyah memang, saya sadar. Tapi, serenyah-renyahnya guyonan saya, lebih renyah Nissin Wafer. Ingat itu.

Yap! Minggu depan, Tokugawa Ieyasu yang akan menjadi bulan-bulanan minggu depan! Nyaha~! *ditinju ieyasu*

Penasaran dia mau jadi apaan? (NGGAK) Ikuti ceritanya saja... #maksakalikaunak

Sekian, terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

Review/flame?


	8. Tokugawa Ieyasu

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(Lelah protes melulu, pasrah deh)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Tokugawa Ieyasu …_**

**.**

Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, ia kerahkan semua yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan hasil yang prima.

**BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**

.

"Kurang! Ayo, lebih keras, Ieyasu!"

"_Hai!_"

**.**

Si peneriak belum puas dengan jerihnya, menuntut bahwa ia harus memantapkan lebih untuk menguatkan pukulannya.

**BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**

.

"Teruskan! Bagus, bagus!"

.

Hanyalah sepatah kata pujian. Jadilah setiap pukulan Ieyasu menggila dan makin brutal karenanya.

**BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!**

.

"Ieyasu! Sekarang!"

"Hiyaaaaaa…." Ieyasu mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatannya di tinju kanan hingga aura cahaya keemasan makin terlihat. Ini yang terakhir, semua sudah final dan orang-orang akan tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

.

**BAAAAAAM!**

"Yak, cukup! Sudah bagus, Ieyasu! Sekarang, istirahat setengah jam dan masih ada 10 nyusul, proses kaya tadi, ye!"

.

.

.

**_JADI TUKANG… ROTI?!_**

.

.

.

"Sip! Thanks ya, bro."

"Mitsunari! Nih adonannya! Isi selai kacang terus panggang! Jangan gosong kalo nggak gue potong gaji!" Ootani Yoshitsugu melempar hasil adonan tonjokan manusia muda berotot ke meja pengolahan. "Ngurusin rambut aje sih lo!"

"Iya, berisik. Tereak mulu. Terus gue gak dikasih istirahat kaya Ieyasu gitu? Pegel juga nih tangan gue, woy. btw, gue bakal mogok kerja kalo lu motong gaji gue walau satu sen. Dan problem gitu kalo gue ngurus rambut? Emang rambut gue punya siapa? Gue kan?" Ishida cerewet beud mirip tante-tante arisan. #okesip

"Iya.. iyadeh, bro. Tapi lu ngomong apa naek KA ekspres sih?"

.

Kerja Ieyasu dan Mitsunari sebagai pengolah adonan tenaga manusia di toko roti milik Yoshitsugu memang memuaskan. Ngomong-ngomong, pendapatan meningkat sejak kedatangan mereka ke sini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan sintingnya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

aiem kombek~ *dilempar sendal*

Maaf ya untuk update yang tidak sesuai waktu, soalnya minggu kemaren saya ke Bogor dan di sana nggak ada media untuk mem-publish chapter ini, gomen...

Sebagai gantinya, sekaligus memperingati hari raya Idul Adha (yang telatnya kebangetan) saya akan mengupdate Mitsuhide dengan tema qurban hari sabtu! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH *disabit mitsuhide*

Oke, terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?


	9. SPECIAL : Akechi Mitsuhide

-000000000-

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(mari berdoa sesuai keyakinan masing-masing agar CAPCOM mewariskannya ke saya segera #GAK)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Akechi Mitsuhide …_**

.

Kita bisa lihat di kamar ada seorang cewek, uhm… cowok ding. Berdiri di depan cermin, memantulkan bayangan dirinya yang terlihat sendu-sendu nggak jelas.

Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah gunting. Lalu gunting itu ia gunakan untuk memotong rambutnya yang panjang. Nggak kayak kuntilanak ataupun sadako lagi seperti sebelumnya. Normal, senormal-normalnya. Kini dia adalah cowok tulen setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan identitas asli dibalik rambut panjang putih berkilau(?) layaknya sun**lk.

(Adalah cowok tulen setelah sekian lama menyembunyikan identitas aslinya dengan asyiknya menjerit-jerit ala perawan di chapter Oda Nobunaga yang lalu.)

Tubuhnya yang kerempeng―MAAF―kurus ia kenakan baju koko berwarna putih. Sorban kotak-kotak hitam putih pun terkalung di leher. Peci putih bersih telah terpasang manis di kepalanya. Ia menatap pantulannya dengan yakin dan penuh iman sekarang. Setelah itu, ia mengambil wudhu, sholat duha lalu tilawah Al-Qur'an 15 menit.

Wew, Mitsuhide tobat nih ceritanya.

Tinggal ambil sepasang sabit miliknya. Dan ikut memeriahkan suasana hari raya kemenangan Idul Adha. Karena dia…

.

.

.

**_INSYAF DAN MENJADI TUKANG SEMBELIH KURBAN?!_**

.

.

.

"Mitsuhide…! Cepetan! Nanti kesiangan, udah siap belom?!" Tetangganya, Pak Nobunaga memanggil dari pagar rumah Mitsuhide.

"Iya, pak! Tunggu sebentar!"

Sebagai ketua panitia pelaksanaan penyembelihan kurban teladan, ia harus mencontoh handai taulan di sekitar kompleks rumahnya.

Sinar mentari pagi dan kumandang syahdu takbir dari masjid terdekat yang menggema di segala penjuru rumah mengiringi langkah kaki serta niat mulia Mitsuhide akan hari raya kemenangan umat islam… tak lupa, sabitnya yang selalu setia menemaninya ia bawa untuk menyembelih sapi-sapi (malang?) yang siap diqurbankan.

Mitsuhide, author akan niat sucimu.

Semoga Allah SWT. Memberikan pahala dan surga sebagai ganjarannya.

Amin.

.

* * *

**EXTRA SCENES SPECIAL IDUL ADHA**

**Balada Qurban ala BASARA  
**

* * *

.

"Oh, jadi hari ini kita sukarelawan di SMPIT Al-Basara dan jadi salah satu panitianya?" Kata Mitsuhide sambil mengelus dagu.

"Iya, kebetulan sekolahnya nggak jauh dari sini." Ujar Nobunaga. "Ayo,"

Dan mereka berdua pun otewe ke SMP Islam Terpadu tersebut.

.

.

.

"Assalamu'alaikum!"

"Wa'alaikumsalam! _Ahlan wa sahlan fii Al-Madrasatun Tsanaawiyah Al-Basara!_" Sambut kepala selokan―SALAH―kepala sekolah, Toyotomi Hideyoshi sambil menjabat tangan kedua laki-laki itu senang. "Terima kasih atas kedatangannya."

"_Ahlan bik_. Sama-sama pak." Jawab Oda ramah sambil membalas ucapan selamat datang dalam bahasa arab juga. Sesekali melihat-lihat halaman sekolahnya yang terlihat penuh dengan delapan sapi dan sepuluh kambing.

"Ini siapa? Anak? Tetangga?" Tanya Hideyoshi melontarkan senyum ke arah Mitsuhide.

"Kebetulan, saya tetangganya. Salam kenal, pak." Mitsuhide memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh, salam. Bisa dimulai sekarang? Kalian bisa gabung ke anggota-anggota OSIS binaan saya yang jadi pelaksana penyembelihan juga di sana." Kepala sekolah itu menunjuk ke kumpulan anak-anak muda yang kelihatan seperti power ranger. Sebut saja mereka Yukimura, Masamune, Motonari, Ieyasu, Mitsunari dan Motochika yang memakai kaos yang mencolok warnanya.

.

Banyak orang-orang. Ada guru-guru, ibu-ibu komite, bapak-bapak ketua yayasan, orang tua murid, anak-anak OSIS lelaki maupun perempuan yang hadir guna membantu acara penyembelihan qurban hari ini. Nuansa islami pun cukup berasa. Meski masih muda, kerudung syar'i sudah dipakai oleh anggota OSIS perempuannya.

Sesi penyembelihan akan dimulai.

"Ikhwan! Masamune, Yukimura, Ieyasu, Mitsunari, Motochika dan Motonari bantu Pak Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide menyembelih, ya." Perintah Hideyoshi.

"Iya, pak!" Seru mereka serentak. Lalu Hideyoshi menggiring sapi pertama yang akan dipotong. Saat dia ingin mengambilnya...

.

"Sapi... yang kuat ya, yang sabar. Sebenernya aku nggak rela kamu dipotong... aku sayang Sapi-san." Kojuurou mengelus-elus kepala sapi yang kemudian mengeluh dengan suara sendu.

"... Pak Koju, ..."

"Mungkin kita bisa bersama lagi beberapa saat sebelum kamu berpisah denganku..."

"Pak, ini sapinya mau di―"

"Ohhh... sayang Sapi-san~" dan yang dipanggil namanya kembali balas melenguh manja.

"PAK GURU KATAKURA KOJUUROU YANG GANTENG NI SAPI MAU DIPOTONG BISA TOLONG MINGGIR?" Cerocos Hideyoshi. "daripada begini mending bapak ngawasin penyembelihan sambil takbir deh, ntar."

Kojuurou nge-blush malu karena kelakuannya yang absurd terhadap binatang terpergok atasannya. "I-iya, pak. Maaf."

Lalu ngacir. Hideyoshi cuma bisa menggeleng-geleng heran atas hobi aneh salah satu pendidiknya yang suka (baca : cinta setengah mati) banget sama sapi.

.

.

Toa sudah beres, Kojuurou mengetesnya.

_"Assalamu'alaikum Warahmatullahi Wabarakatuh, terima kasih atas kedatangannya untuk hadir dalam acara Idul Qurban di SMP Islam Terpadu Al-Basara. Untuk sekarang, kita memiliki delapan sapi dan sepuluh kambing untuk... Hiks..." _Bibir Kojuurou kelu untuk mengucapkan kata 'disembelih'. Hideyoshi hanya bisa menepuk kepala, Nobunaga dan Mitsuhide sweatdrop. Sasuke, guru seperjuangan Kojuurou di sampingnya terpaksa merebut toa dari tangan pria itu lalu menggunakannya.

_"Mohon maaf, ada kesalahan teknis. Yak, kita memiliki delapan sapi dan sepuluh kambing untuk disembelih. Sapi pertama adalah sapi milik SMPIT Al-Basara, lalu yang kedua dari bapak bla.. bla.. bla.." _Sasuke menyebutkan nama-nama penyumbang hewan-hewan sampai selesai. _"Demikian. Saya minta agar seluruh peserta penyembelihan qurban untuk berkumpul dan panitia yang berkepentingan untuk menyembelih hewan qurban."_

Kojuurou dilarikan ke UKS karena kejang-kejang yang disebabkan terlalu syok taktala mendengar kata 'sapi' dan 'sembelih' yang diucapkan Sasuke dengan entengnya.

Semua berkumpul, dan orang-orang yang sudah disebutkan Hideyoshi berkumpul untuk menyembelih sapi pertama. Beberapa anak perempuan dari OSIS ada yang takut menyaksikan acara pemotongan, seperti Oichi. Anak berkerudung hitam itu menjauhi lokasi sambil meringkuk ketakutan di pojok. Ia menutup telinganya rapat-rapat agar lenguhan sapi yang sedang dipotong tidak menakuti dirinya.

Mitsuhide menyiapkan sabitnya, "Sudah siap, anak-anak? Coba hitung satu-satu."

Dari urutan pertama dari Mitsunari, sampai Masamune...

"Loh, tunggu pak!" Yukimura gelagapan. "Motochika nggak ada, pak!"

"Ada yang tau dia dimana?" Motonari bertanya.

"Padahal dia paling semangat loh waktu rapat OSIS kemaren ditunjuk jadi bagian pemotongan hewan qurban!"

Semua celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan anak itu. Penyembelihan sempat tertunda. Sampai akhirnya Sakon yang menjadi pengganti.

Ucapan takbir dari semua pihak menggiringi sesi pemotongan qurban.

_"Allahu Akbar... Allahu Akbar... Allahu Akbar, Laa ilaa ha Ilallahu Wallahu Akbar... Allahu Akbar Walillah ilham..."_

_._

_._

―Termasuk Oichi dan Motochika yang ikutan meringkuk di pojokan sambil mengucapkannya dengan bibir bergetar ketakutan dan menangis karena suara sapi yang begitu mengerikan di telinga duo _pinky _itu.

.

.

.

Semua hewan qurban sudah dipotong―

"Alhamdulillah, semua hewan sudah dipotong, kan?" Mitsuhide menyeka keringat bercampur darah dari hewan yang disembelihnya dengan sabit tadi.

"Belom, belom!" Kata Ieyasu dengan senyum jahil.

"Lho, udah kok. Udah kosong, kan semua udah dipotong." Nobunaga menunjuk parkiran motor sekolah yang menjadi pangkalan hewan qurban. Benar, kosong.

"Masih ada, pak." Sambung Mitsunari dengan senyum yang sama.

"Ini, pak!" Serentak dua sahabat ini mengeluarkan hewan kecil yang memberontak.

KIIIK! KIIIK!

"Monyet?" Mitsuhide mengerinyitkan alis.

"YU-YUMEKICHI?!" Jerit Keiji di tempat pengulitan yang tak jauh dari lokasi berdirinya Mitsuhide dan lainnya. "PANTESAN DARI TADI ILANG! JANGAN KORBANIN YUMEKICHI! EMANG DIA SAPI APA?! MITSUHIDE-KUN, IEYASU-KUN! !"

"Kalo Pak Nobunaga sama Mitsuhide-san nggak mau bantuin kita nyembelih..." Ieyasu menengok ke arah Mitsunari dan sebaliknya.

"Kita berdua yang nyembelih, yuk!" Timpal Mitsunari sambil ketawa setan bersama.

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAN...! !"

―selanjutnya adalah pencacahan daging.

.

Sapi dan kambing dikuliti, dipisahkan dengan organ-organnya dan kepalanya, dipotong-potong per bagian, lalu bagian-bagian itu diambil dagingnya sepotong demi sepotong.

"Suge~ warna merah dimana-mana!" Ucap Yukimura kagum melihat ceceran darah betebaran di mana-mana saat ia membantu membelah bagian tubuh sapi menjadi dua. Kekagumannya cukup membuat Masamune merinding dan berkesimpulan ngeri bahwa Yukimura berbakat jadi psikopat penggila darah.

Bagian-bagian tubuh sapi dan kambing yang sudah dipotong diserahkan kepada ibu-ibu komite dan anggota OSIS perempuan untuk dicacah.

"Ayo, nih kaki sapi yang motong Kasuga, Matsu, Magoichi bareng Tsuru~!" Tsuru menggotong-gotong kaki sapi yang berat ke bagian pencacahan bersama Magoichi.

"Uh..." Kasuga menatap jijik kaki sapi yang penuh lemak dan darah. "Aku..."

"Kasuga," Panggil seseorang dari lokasi pengulitan hewan. "Semangat motongnya, ya."

Kenshin, guru Bahasa Arab yang ditaksirnya...

"WOKEH, PAK!" Kasuga bermata cling-cling seketika. "SEMANGAT NGULITINNYA JUGA YA PAK~~!"

Yang berkerudung hijau, cokelat dan oranye kekuningan jawsdrop. Kenshin tersenyum geli memperhatikan polah tigkah anak didiknya itu di kejauhan.

.

.

.

Setelah berjam-jam proses pencacahan, saatnya bagian-bagian daging ditimbang dan di bagi-bagikan kepada warga sekitar.

Semua berjalan khidmat, menyenangkan, aman dan sehat sentosa.

Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga pulang pada siang harinya. Mereka berbagi cerita bagaimana kejadian yang dialami masing-masing, tertawa bersama sambil menenteng plastik berisi daging hasil jerih payah mereka.

Hari raya suci yang mulia dan menyenangkan. Semoga kebaikan dan amal yang diperbuat mendapat pahala Allah SWT. Amin.

Selamat hari raya Idul Adha 1435 Hijriah. :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan syahdunya. :3

* * *

.

.

.

.

Chapter terpanjang dalam sejarah. Spesial karena hari raya qurban~! :D

Niatnya sih ada selipan humor, tapi kayaknya garing deh... Bagi yang penasaran sama chapter Mitsuhide ini, maaf ya kalau hasil akhirnya mengecewakan... *nangis darah* Saat ini sense of humor saya terhadap fic ini sedang hilang... hiks. Tapi btw saya nggak ngerti yang jadi topik siapa tapi nyeritainnya apa... -_-a haha, emang dasar nggak becus dah. Makin hancur tak terbentuk dah nih chap kaya matanya Masmun... (Masmun : APA KATA LOE?!)

OKEH! Sekali lagi, selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha 1435 H!

Dan doakan saya semoga dapet nilai UTS yang bagus~! #KAGAK

Terima kasih dan salam titan :3

.

.

Review/flame?


	10. Ujimasa Houjou

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(Pokoknya Mitsunari harus jatuh dalam pelukanku!)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**PENTING :**

Khusus chapter ini, readers diwajibkan untuk tahu senam iya iyalah (bisa readers tonton di YouTube). Bila belum tahu, kalian nggak bakal mengerti apa yang akan diceritakan di sini. Terima kasih :)

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Houjou Ujimasa …_**

**_._**

"Fuuma, kamu sudah siap?" Handuk yang digantung layaknya tukang becak, kaos oblong dan celana _training _lengkap dipakai oleh sang daimyo lanjut usia tersebut.

Fuuma pun mengangguk yakin.

"Yak, mulai!" Ujimasa pun menyalakan _tap recorder_.

_Tengderengdengdengdengdeng… tengderengdengdeng… tengderengdedengdedengdedeng toetwew~_

**_._**

**_._**

**_SENAM IYA IYALAH BARENG FUUMA?!_**

_._

_._

_"__Iya iyalah~ iya iyalah~ senam yang iya iyalah~"_ Seorang tuan klan Houjou dan ninja setianya baris bersebelahan, berkacak pinggang sambil jinjit naik-turun dengan wajah sedatar teflon. Apalagi sang ninja yang dari sononya mukanya selalu kelihatan biasa melulu.

_"__Ujimasa terpojok… Lalu datang Fuuma~ Mendebarkan~!"_

Mereka berdua melakukan aksi ujimasa-houjou-terpojok-musuh-namun-tiba-tiba-cinta―BUKAN―fuuma-kotarou-datang-menolong seajaib mungkin. Bahkan, wajah Houjou dibuat-buat panik sedramatis mungkin seperti cewek di film-film action.

_"__Senam yang iya iyalah~"_ lalu kembali dengan posisi jinjit naik turun sambil berkacak pinggang setelah itu menempelkan ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya ke jidat lalu menoyornya ke atas. Masih dengan muka teflonnya.

_"__Ujimasa encok… Lalu datang Fuuma~ Menolongnya~!"_

Hojo berlagak seperti orang encok lalu Fuuma mengobatinya dengan fabulous kick yang nyolong dari fandom sebelah ke arah punggung tuannya. Entah sudah sakti atau apa, orang tua itu langsung merasa seperti sembuh.

_"__Senam yang iya iyalah~"_ sama seperti sebelumnya. MASIH muka teflon.

_"__Basara Judge End… Fuuma gendong Houjou~ dikira humu~!"_ Mereka mempraktikkan adegan di anime Sengoku BASARA Judge End episode 5.

_"__Senam yang iya iyalah~"_

_"__Tsuruhime cemburu~ lalu mengembat Fuuma~ dia tak bisa lolos~ lalu nikah~ iya iyalah… iya iyalah… senam yang iya iyalah~"_

Entah darimana, Tsuruhime muncul seajaib kantung Doraemon lalu melakukan apa yang telah dikatakan suara absurd yang bernada lagu senam iya iyalah dengan wajah yang lebih datar. Begitu pula dengan dua orang laki-laki beda usia tersebut, melakukan apa yang terdengar dari lagu aneh itu.

_"__Lalalala~ lulululu~"_

Dan Ujimasa pun beneran encok―bukan, bukan―patah tulang karena efek tendangan Fuuma yang terlampau dahsyat pada detik-detik akhir durasi.

_"__Senam yang iya iyalah~"_

.

.

.

.

"GUJIS*!"

**.**

**BRAAAAAAAK….!**

Masamune yang kala itu tengah menonton video tersebut di YouTube kesel sendiri dengan apa yang telah ia lihat, lalu membanting satu perangkat alat sholat―SALAH―satu perangkat komputernya hingga rusak dengan cara menggulingkan meja dan menjatuhkan semuanya sambil pasang tampang BIT*H PLEASE ala meme comic.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan edannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

*gujis : guyonan najis

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hai, readers! Kangen saya? (Readers : *muntah berjamaah*)

Gyahahaha... maaf ya, saya nggak update-update mulu gegara otak berasep dan sense of humor hilang total yang disebabkan UTS dua minggu berturut-turut ditambah Try Out laknat 4 hari. Jadinya... ya gitu deh jiwa-jiwa kegaringan humor saya masih nyisa di sini dan jadilah fic garing renyah krenyes-krenyes ala Nissin Wafer. TADAAH~!

Semoga nggak mengecewakan... :'D

.

.

terima kasih dan salam titan :3

Review/flame?


	11. Fuuma Kotarou

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(Huga buga gabalanga nguknguk!)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

Random!AU, OOC, typo yang bertaburan di langit, ajaran sesat, dan GARING TUDEMEKS. Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Fuuma Kotarou …_**

**_._**

Di dunia mafia yang kejam, sekumpulan orang-orang bejat berkumpul atas perintah sang pemimpin yang bernama Oda Nobunaga.

Pria berkumis itu memilik banyak anggota hebat dan tidak diragukan kemampuannya. Salah satu diantaranya adalah Houjou Ujimasa. Meskipun berusia lanjut, kemampuannya bertarung sangat memukau. Apalagi bila dibarengi dengan tangan kanannya, seorang shinobi terkemuka bernama Fuuma Kotarou.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Fuuma Kotarou, dia adalah orang paling dikepoin oleh seluruh anggota mafia karena kemisteriusannya tidak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Bahkan Oda sendiri juga. Melebihi kumisnya sendiri.

Tapi…

Mereka yang terlahir menjadi anggota mafia Oda super beruntung karena telah menjadi bagian dari orang itu karena, dalam sekali seumur hidup. Fuuma pernah melakukan hal yang luar biasa.

Kejadiannya sih, waktu itu. Houjou Ujimasa dan Fuuma Kotarou sedang menghadap ketua mafia―si om-om pedo berkumis a.k.a. Oda Nobunaga―di kantornya. (Oda : Ape kate loe?! *lalu membakar author*) Guna untuk melaporkan hasil perampokan rahasia secara terstruktur di bank kota Tralala Trilili.

Di ruangannya yang mewah, ketiga pria―lebih tepatnya dua pria―tersebut asyik berdiskusi mengenai masalah tersebut. Fuuma, seperti biasa hanya diam dan berdiri tegap sementara tuannya dan sang ketua mafia duduk santai sambil mengobrol.

.

.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Fuuma." Oda memanggil bawahan anggotanya itu. "Tidakkah kau mencoba duduk di sofa ini? Apa tidak lelah berdiri terus?"

Wew, tumbenan si Oda baek. Biasanya nyuruh Mitsuhide ngerumput di Gurun Sahara, om.

"…" Fuuma hanya menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Fuuma, jangan memperparah varises*mu karena kebanyakan berdiri, cobalah duduk." Sang Majikan mulai ikut-ikutan nyerocos sekaligus menebar aib shinobi elemen angin **coret**baca : kentut**coret** itu.

.

Readers boleh mengasumsikan kalo Fuuma protes begini dalam hati, _'Plis deh, gausah nyebar aib orang juga, keleus. Kalo lu nggak bangkotan udah gue umpan ke Hideyoshi beneran, dah.'_

.

―tapi pada nyatanya, Fuuma tetap menggeleng sopan tanpa suara. Lagi.

Bukan Oda namanya kalo orangnya kagak ngotot. Sejurus kemudian, om kumis itu sedikit emosi entah kenapa, "Ayolah Fuuma, kasihanilah kakimu itu! Kau tidak akan berguna lagi bila sepasang kaki berhargamu itu diamputasi hanya karena varises!"

_'__Anjas, jangan ngungkit-ngungkit VARISES, halp… yang lebih penting, gue nggak mau duduk karena―_

Tapi Fuuma tetap teguh pada pendiriannya. Lagi-lagi ia menggeleng.

"DUDUKLAH, FUUMA!" Bentak Oda.

Dan sekali lagi, bukan Oda namanya kalo orangnya kagak maksa, maka dari itu, ia mendorong keras tubuh ninja (sok) misterius itu hingga pantatnya mendarat keras di sofa.

Yang justru disitulah letak masalah seorang Fuuma Kotarou.

.

.

.

**_PUNYA BISUL DI PANTAT?!_**

_._

_._

_._

_―__nyet. Sakit.'_

"UGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"

Suara (indah) Fuuma menggema hingga pelosok dunia(?). Didengar oleh seluruh makhluk bernyawa di sana. Mengalahkan gema terompet indah dari anime Sora no Woto sekalipun. Sebuah fenomena langka yang patut dimasukkan ke dalam keajaiban dunia kedelapan.

Sekali lagi, hanya sepatah kata, namun begitu berharga.

Tapi nggak buat si pelaku. Bahkan doi merasakan kalau bisulnya itu PECAH saking mantapnya dorongan keras dari Oda.

Super.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan sedengnya.

.

.

.

.

Keterangan :

*varises : penyakit pada alat gerak (khususnya kaki) yang membuat pembuluh vena membesar. salah satu pemicunya… ya, kebanyakan berdiri.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi update sembarangan...

Saya sangat lelah memikirkan ide untuk fic ini yang lama-lama makin miskin... Dan maafkan saya karena garing! Maaf sekali! Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya malah jadi kecanduan bikin yang puitis-puitis lebeh daripada humor X_X mungkin ini yang membuat saya jadi agak-agak ngurang sense of humor-nya.

Semoga nggak mengecewakan :'D

.

salam titan :3

Review/flame?


	12. Honganji Kennyo(t)

**Sengoku BASARA by CAPCOM**

(ARGH! MITSUNARI DAN IEYASU NARI 'HATSUNE MIKU - HELLO HOW ARE YOU?' !)

.

Gimana Jadinya Kalau …

by anak alay kurang obat a.k.a. AlayChildren

.

Rating : T (buat jaga-jaga) ― Genre : Parody/Humor

.

**WARNING!** :

1. Random!AU

2. OOC

3. typo yang bertaburan di langit

4. ajaran sesat

5. Absolutely, GARING TUDEMEKS

Fic ini dapat menyebabkan anda menjadi poker face saking garingnya dan mendatangi mbah dukun agar menyantet author alay yang nggak becus bernama AlayChildren.

.

Summary :

Gimana jadinya kalau karakter-karakter BASARA memiliki sesuatu yang tak terduga di luar logika? Mulai dari selfie, rambut, dandanan, pakaian, senjata, sampe kentut pun dari setiap masing-masing karakter akan dibahas di SINI!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**_Gimana jadinya kalau Honganji Kennyo …_**

**_._**

Pria itu gempal, bewokan, dan narsis. Yap, memang dialah milyarder pemilik perusahaan swasta bernama Honganji Kennyo.

Dia single, tamfhan dan banyak duit. Rumah mewah punya 3 biji di Alam Sutera, Summarecon, sama di Kelapa Gading. Oiya, ada rencana pengen ngebangun rumah keempatnya loh! Ferrari, Lamborghini, Harley Davidson? Oh, gausah ditanya. Semuanya ada! Hayuk yang jones sekalian diembat, mumpung kantongnya tebel~

.

.

OHOK! EHEM! Maaf, bukan. Bukan itu yang saya maksud. Saya sebenernya pengen nyeritain kejadian nista yang pernah dialamin kok jadi melenceng gini, haduh. Maaf ya Bang Kennyo, nih sogokannya saya balikin. Ini bukan ajang cari jodoh sampe-sampe saya promosiin Anda di ffn ini, huh. Mending ikut Take Me Out sono, gih.

Oke, bektudesetori dan lupakan paragraf sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Pelaku utama di cerita ini pokoknya sedang dalam waktu yang mepet. Seharusnya hari ini dia bawa bahan presentasi, tapi lupa. Maka dari itu, Kennyo terpaksa turun gedung dan mencari taksi. Karena sopir pribadinya sudah pergi men-servis mobilnya setelah mengantarkan pria itu.

Di pagi yang penuh lalu-lalang manusia, di pinggir trotoar, sebelahnya jalan raya ada mobil dan motor (yaterus?!). Ia menunggu taksi kosong melaju datang.

.

.

"…KENNYO…!"

"….NNYOO… NYO!"

"NYO! NYO!"

Suara-suara buram yang kedengarannya memanggil namanya. Tapi suara itu agak tenggelam dengan bunyi kendaraan di kota pagi hari. Yang bersangkutan sempat ngeh, tapi diacuhkannya lagi.

"NYOT! KENNYOT!"

"….NYO..!"

Nengok lagi. Balik lagi. Gak ada apa-apa.

"….NYO..!"

Nengok lagi. Balik lagi. Gak ada apa-apa.

"….NYO..!"

Nengok lagi. Balik lagi. Gak ada apa-apa.

"….NYO..!"

SUMPAH DEMI TAMPANG MITSUNARI YANG LAGI NGEDEN SIAPA SEH YANG MANGGIL?!

_"__Kenyot dikenyot, nyot~! Kenyot dikenyot, nyot~! R**l Good nyot-nyot, mmmmmm… KENYOT DIKENYOT, NYOOOT~!"_

_._

_._

_._

_**NAMANYA KEPAKE BUAT IKLAN R**L GOOD?!**_

.

.

.

Ternyata, ia sedang berdiri di depan toko elektronik yang televisinya berada di etalase kaca sedang menayangkan iklan yang isinya beberapa anak-anak berlatar belakang kebun imajiner sedang mengemut-ngemut kemasan plastik berisi susu kental manis bermerk R**l Good.

Dan yang bersangkutan cuma pasang muka, BIT*H PLEASE.

.

.

.

.

TBC dengan najongnya

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

Jangan salahkan saya karena garing, salahkan pekan UH kedua yang mulai menggila lagi setelah seminggu bagi rapor UTS. PLEASE!

Oya, btw readers sekalian ranking berapa? :D

.

.

salam titan :3

Review/flame?


End file.
